Vs. Sabrina 2
Vs. Sabrina 2 is the twenty-first episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 10/7/2016. Story Announcer: And we are back! Ready for the second half of the battle between Ian and Sabrina to figure out who will go onto the finals! And now, to determine the field for the second half! The roulette wheel goes around, to pick the field. It stops on the rock field, as the rock field is raised up above ground. Ian: That would’ve helped with Vibrava. Doesn’t matter now, though. Ian and Wingull take their positions again, as Sabrina and Natu take their positions on the other side of the field. Ian: (Smiling) Now, let’s get this show on the road! Loudred, let’s go! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Loudred. Loudred: Loud! Sabrina: Hm. Mr. Mime. Sabrina causes a Pokéball to levitate, choosing Mr. Mime. Mr. Mime: Mr. Mime! Ian: I wonder, Hyper Voice! Loudred fires Hyper Voice, the attack doing no damage to Mr. Mime. Ian: Soundproof, huh? Sabrina: That is correct. You won’t get any further with Loudred. I suggest you swap it out, before you regret the decision. Ian: We’ve got more than one ace move! Loudred, go for Stomp! Sabrina: Barrier. Loudred jumps onto a boulder, then off it to Stomp at Mr. Mime. Mr. Mime raises Barrier, Loudred’s fall powering up its attack, pushing Mr. Mime backwards. Sabrina: Hidden Power. Mr. Mime forms several orange energy spheres, as Hidden Power slams into Loudred. Loudred is blasted back, him being more injured than presumed. Sabrina: Mr. Mime’s Hidden Power is of the Fighting type. Now, you simply have to accept your defeat. Double Team, then Baton Pass. Mr. Mime disappears, forming several clones. Mr. Mime then throws an energy baton into the air, the Mr. Mimes getting sucked in. Sabrina: Gardevoir. Sabrina opens a new Pokéball, it going into the Baton Pass. Gardevoir comes out, forming several clones, each with a Barrier wall. Ian: Disperse the clones with Hyper Voice! Loudred uses Hyper Voice, doing nothing to Gardevoir or the clones. Ian scowls at the incident. Brendan: I’m confused. Shouldn’t Gardevoir be affected by Hyper Voice? Max: Not necessarily. Gardevoir’s Trace ability copied Loudred’s Soundproof. That made even the clones immune, which is surprising in itself. Sabrina: Magical Leaf. Ian: Flamethrower! All the Gardevoir clones release dark purple energy leaves, firing them at Loudred. Loudred breathes Flamethrower, dispersing clone versions of Magical Leaf. Magical Leaf hits Loudred from the side, causing him to drop to one leg. Ian: Use Rest! Loudred bends down, closing his eyes. He is covered in a green shimmering aura, as he is healed. Sabrina: Psychic, then Magical Leaf. Gardevoir hits Loudred with Psychic, blasting him back. Gardevoir fires Magical Leaf, hitting Loudred hard. Loudred wakes up, roaring. Loudred: Loud! Sabrina: Gardevoir, finish it with Psychic. Ian: Flamethrower! Loudred goes to breathe Flamethrower, but Gardevoir immobilizes him with Psychic. He is blasted back, crashing into a rock. Referee: Loudred is unable to battle! The winner is Gardevoir! Ian returns Loudred, snickering. Ian: Two Pokémon against four. And each of them as strong as the other! Come on out, Mawile! Ian throws the Timer Ball, choosing Mawile. Mawile: Maw! Sabrina: Gardevoir, Shadow Ball! Ian: Feint Attack to Vice Grip! Gardevoir fires Shadow Ball, as Mawile spins and disappears, dodging. Mawile slams her jaws into the Barrier wall, it taking some of the damage. Mawile opens her jaws to clasp down on Gardevoir, when it catches her with Psychic. Ian: (Smiles) Attract! Sabrina: Safeguard. Gardevoir is covered in a silver forcefield, while Mawile winks and releases energy hearts. Attract bounces off Safeguard, as Gardevoir blasts Mawile back with Shadow Ball. Ian: Now, go for Iron Head! Sabrina: Psychic. Mawile charges with a silver energy field for Iron Head, as Gardevoir catches it with Psychic, blasting it back. Mawile slams through several boulders, defeated. Referee: Mawile is unable to battle! The winner is Gardevoir! Ian returns Mawile, him barely able to contain his excitement. Ian: Now this is a battle! Go, Wingull! Take them on! Wingull: Wing! Wingull flies onto the field, flying overhead. Sabrina: Gardevoir, return. Sabrina returns Gardevoir, as she chooses Mr. Mime. Mr. Mime: Mr. Mime! Sabrina: Barrier, then Baton Pass. Mr. Mime raises a Barrier, then enters a Baton Pass. Mr. Mime is returned, as Natu flies into the baton, coming out with the Barrier wall. Ian: Do you really need that extra defense? Sabrina: I want my victory to be absolute. Announcer: And this may be it, folks! Ian is down to one Pokémon, and we witnessed earlier that Natu’s speed far outmatches Wingull’s! Sabrina: Natu, Solar Beam. Ian: Blizzard! Wingull and Natu fly over the battlefield, firing Blizzard and Solar Beam. The two collide and explode, as Wingull flies in with Aerial Ace. Aerial Ace strikes the Barrier, being deflected off. Wingull circles back, forming Water Pulse. Ian: Fire! Sabrina: Night Shade. Natu fires Night Shade as several pulse waves, breaking the Water Pulse. Wingull flies with Aerial Ace, striking Natu again. Sabrina: Future Sight! Natu gets ready to fire Future Sight into a wormhole, when Wingull strikes with Aerial Ace, disrupting it. Sabrina: What?! Ian: Don’t slow down! Hit them with a barrage of Aerial Ace! Sabrina: What is this, aura? The area is black, as a bright blue aura radiates off of Ian. Sabrina is intimidated by the aura, as Wingull strikes Natu again with Aerial Ace. Sabrina: Such power. Hm. We won’t lose! Natu, Teleport, then Future Sight! Ian: Don’t let them! Natu Teleports down onto a boulder, as it gets ready to fire Future Sight. Wingull spots Natu instantly, and fires Blizzard. Natu is hit by Blizzard, but still fires Future Sight. Ian: We need to beat Natu, before Future Sight strikes! Water Pulse to Blizzard! Sabrina: Night Shade, then Solar Beam! Wingull fires Water Pulse, as Natu blocks it with Night Shade. Wingull then fires Blizzard, Natu blocking that one with Solar Beam. Future Sight hits Wingull, sending her crashing to the ground. Ian: Use Roost! Sabrina: Solar Beam! Wingull begins to heal with energy feathers, as Natu charges Solar Beam. Wingull heals, as Natu fires Solar Beam, hitting Wingull. When the smoke clears, Wingull is defeated. Referee: Wingull is unable to battle! The winner is Natu, and the victor is Sabrina! Ian sighs, laughing as he does. He runs out onto the battlefield, picking Wingull up. Ian: That was an excellent battle, Wingull. Wingull: (Weakly) Wing. Natu Teleports back onto Sabrina’s shoulder, injured. Sabrina strokes it, as she walks onto the field. Sabrina: Ian, that was an excellent battle. I didn’t expect you to force me to go all out. Ian: Even so, it was too one-sided for my taste. Next time, I’ll beat you. Sabrina: I look forward to it. End Scene Tyson, a boy with brown hair wearing a green jacket stands on the edge of an ice battlefield, where his Meowth, standing on two feet wearing cowboy boots, a cowboy hat and a red bandana around its neck, stands on an ice boulder. Sabrina is on the other side, Natu resting on another ice boulder. Tyson: Meowth, use Thunderbolt! Meowth: Meowth! Sabrina: Block it with Night Shade. Meowth fires Thunderbolt, as Natu fires Night Shade as a laser stream, blocking Thunderbolt. Meowth jumps down and slides on the ice, heading for Natu. Tyson: That’s it! Ride the ice and use Night Slash! Meowth extends its claws, them glowing purple. Meowth jumps to slash at Natu, which Teleports away. Meowth lands on the boulder Natu was on, when Future Sight shoots down from the sky, striking Meowth. Meowth is blown back, defeated. Referee: Meowth is unable to battle! The winner is Natu, and the victor is Sabrina! Announcer: And that’s it! With that decisive battle, Sabrina has won the Ever Grande Conference! Ian, Wingull, Misty, Max and Brendan are in the crowd, cheering. Max: I never doubted that she would win after beating Ian! Misty: Even before that, she was the favorite. Brendan: She never even revealed her sixth Pokémon. Talk about strength! Max: Do you think she’ll challenge the Elite Four? Misty: It’s the logical next step. Ian smiles, as he gets up, walking off. Max: Huh? Where you going? Ian: It’s time to go. My journey through the Hoenn region, is over. Main Events * Ian loses his match to Sabrina, making the Top 4. * Sabrina defeats Tyson, becoming the Ever Grande Conference Champion. Characters * Ian * Sabrina * Misty * Max * Brendan * Tyson * Announcer * Referee Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Loudred (Ian's) * Mawile (Ian's) * Natu (Sabrina's) * Mr. Mime (Sabrina's) * Gardevoir (Sabrina's) * Meowth (Tyson's) Trivia * This episode ends the Ever Grande arc, and Ian's journey through Hoenn. ** However, it is not the series finale, as the last episode of the series chronologically is Blocks and Towers and Steve, oh Man, a crossover. * Sabrina becomes the first main rival to win a major competition. * The final battle between Wingull and Natu was based off the anime final battle between Ash's Pikachu vs. Tyson's Meowth, both of them being unevolved Pokémon. ** This is simulated when Sabrina defeats Tyson as well. * Sabrina is the first opponent that Ian battled in the full battle round to not use all six Pokémon. * She also holds the record of having the least amount of Pokémon defeated, with only two. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ever Grande Conference